The present invention relates to a shrink disk for the frictional connection of rotating machine parts, e.g. shafts, wheel hubs or flanges.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
In order to be assembled and disassembled, conventional shrink disks having axial screwed connections require a comparatively large amount of installation space on account of unfavorable accessibility of the axial screwed connections. For this purpose, at least as much installation space usually has to be present as the axial screwed connections are long. This results in increased necessary shaft lengths, and these in turn lead to increased bending moments. Increased bending moments can be compensated by larger, expensive bearings or cause the bearing service life to be shortened.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved shrink disk which obviates prior art shortcomings and which requires only a small amount of installation space in order to be assembled or disassembled.